


One Day

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos needs a little reassurance that Mitch actually wants to marry him one day.</p><p>[Or the five times Carlos asked and the one time Mitch got the message.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estherlovessebvettel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherlovessebvettel/gifts).



Carlos had drank far too much, it had all gone to his head and he had been slurring his words for a while before going quiet in the taxi home. But when they got back to their flat, after Mitch had helped him to bed, he'd managed to speak clearly, "One day, in the future, would you want to marry me?"

Mitch was stunned, not only was it the first whole sentence that Carlos had managed in a couple of hours, but they'd not yet had _that_ talk. Although he couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone other than Carlos, but marriage, that was something people did when they wanted to settle down, and they were both still busy racing, travelling the world and being awesome.

"Sure, mate. One day."

"I love you, Mitch," Carlos slurred, he rolled over in bed and before Mitch could say 'love you too,' Carlos was softly snoring, already fast asleep, content that one day Mitch would want to marry him.

*

The music was blaring and the party was in full swing. It had been a fun night catching up with people, it seemed like everyone here was sponsored by Red Bull at some point in their careers.

Mitch was telling everyone who would listen that they were moving in together. Given that they were very rarely home, it made sense for them to share a flat.

"You'll be talking about marriage next!" Dany said, before nudging Mitch.

"One day." Mitch raised an eyebrow.

"Are you two engaged?" Dany clasped his hand over his mouth.

"No," Mitch said, his rapid answer had Carlos gripping his beer tight.

"One day," Carlos said, looking at Mitch with pleading eyes.

Mitch pulled Carlos in for a kiss, running his fingers down the side of his face. "You know I love you, mate."

"I love you too," Carlos whispered, wrapping his arms around Mitch.

"And you'll be the second most handsome man at our wedding." Mitch's cheeky grin shone out and Carlos laughed, trust him to say something like that. But he didn't care; it was one of the things he loved about Mitch, how confident he was, and it meant that he'd been thinking about their wedding.

**

They were finally home after weeks on the road, the second they got through the door the bags were dropped and Mitch dived in for a kiss, pinning Carlos against the wall. The meeting of their lips was what Carlos had been waiting for, having Mitch close.

It didn't take long for all their clothing to be gone, and somehow Mitch had led him to the bedroom while distracting him with kisses. Mitch lay on the bed, while Carlos trailed kisses down his perfect abs, teasing him until he let out a little moan and arched his hips, almost smacking Carlos in the face with his dick.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Carlos said, he loved how Mitch could turn from bossy to needy after only a few kisses, and the promise of some epic sex.

"I need you," Mitch whined, his hands trying to push Carlos in the right direction until his lips were lined up with his dick.

Carlos licked his lips, making Mitch squirm before kissing his way along all the sensitive skin on his inner thigh, dragging his tongue along the thick shaft, only wrapping his lips around the tip when Mitch's pleading was so sexy that Carlos thought he'd come just from the noise alone.

"Mate, please, I want you."

Carlos sucked away, flicking the tip with his tongue as his talented fingers opened Mitch up.

"I'm so close," Mitch said, his voice a needy whine, and Carlos smiled, slowing every time Mitch gasped that he was close.

Mitch was grasping at the bedsheets as Carlos thrust in, which had Mitch groaning in pleasure, he was so noisy and demanding, "Deeper. Faster. Harder," repeated over and over again.

Carlos upped the pace and made sure that by the time they both came Mitch had no complaints.

"You going to make this much noise on our wedding night?" Carlos was teasing but he felt Mitch clench in fear, he couldn't believe that he'd said it but he was still high from the rush of orgasm. "If you still want that. One day." Carlos was babbling, trying to take his words back but it was only making things worse.

"Of course, mate." Mitch dragged him down into a kiss, running his hands through Carlos's hair. "Just didn't expect to be talking about it now." Mitch clenched tighter around him to make his point, causing a little aftershock of orgasm for Carlos who sighed as he tried to stop himself collapsing on Mitch.

"I…" Carlos wanted to apologise but he wasn't sure what to say so instead he curled in next to Mitch, whispering how much he loved him until he was dozing in his arms.

***

"Can you believe Brandon's engaged now?" Mitch said, Carlos shook his head although Brandon and his girlfriend had been together a while now. In fact, come to think of it, Carlos was pretty sure that they got together after he and Mitch started dating.

Carlos knew where this conversation was going. "Are you still happy with the idea of us getting married one day?" Carlos asked, it hadn't been mentioned in a while, not since they'd ended up discussing it while making love, which was a bit awkward.

"Of course, mate." Mitch shuffled up on the sofa, bringing Carlos into a big hug. "But we're both racing now, and a wedding's a lot of work."

"One day though." Carlos snuggled into Mitch's chest while he stroked his hair.

"One day."

****

"How's Mitch?" Carlos's mum asked, he was home visiting while Mitch was testing for DTM.

"Good." Carlos sipped at his cup of coffee, before munching on a biscuit, his mum was staring at him, waiting for him to say something more than just _good_. "We've talked about marriage."

"Have you actually popped the question?" His mum's face had lit up with excitement and Carlos realised that he hadn't thought about actually proposing, just the knowledge that Mitch would one day want to get married was enough.

"No…"

His mum put her hand out, before wandering off to search through the ornaments cabinet, which had very few actual ornaments and was mostly sentimental family things. She returned, holding out a pair of rings for Carlos to see. "They belonged to your great-grandparents. My mum left them to me, but I want you to have them."

Carlos felt tears welling up in his eyes; he hugged his mum while mumbling his thanks, he didn't trust himself to speak without his voice breaking.

"You'll be a beautiful couple on your wedding day," his mum said, tears in her eyes too.

"Thanks, mum."

A couple of days later Carlos was waiting for Mitch to get home. The one thing that they both missed while on the road was a proper home cooked meal, nothing fancy, but the fact that that Carlos had spent time making it just the way Mitch liked it was only one reason that dinner tonight was going to be special.

Carlos had the rings in his pocket, and he was just going to ask him, straight up, if he wanted to marry him. No one days, no maybes, just yes or no.

By the time they got to dessert Carlos knew it was now or never so he held out the ring. "Mitch, would you marry me?"

Only for Mitch to say, "Of course, mate. In the future."

Carlos thought about explaining, getting down on one knee and doing it properly but he was caught off guard, he'd asked Mitch about marriage so much lately that he thought it was just like all the other times.

*****

Mitch had spent all day making sure that everything was perfect, he had made Carlos's favourite meal, arranged the dining room table and chairs on the roof of their building, and he'd got candles that he hoped would stay lit.

It was an unusually mild March and this was their last night together before Carlos was flying out to start a year of following around the circus known as Formula one. He was happy that they'd still see each other at most of the race weekends, although Mitch was a little bit upset that he wasn't going to be racing against Carlos, that he would have to wait for another opportunity to try and break into Formula one.

But all that was a problem for another time, for tonight he had only one thing on his mind.

Mitch led Carlos up to the roof, while trying to cover Carlos's eyes with his hands, which had resulted in them tripping over a few steps and Carlos walking into a door that Mitch had misjudged. They were laughing like idiots when they finally got to the roof, Carlos gasping at the sight of the lone table with food on it.

The food was amazing but Mitch couldn't enjoy it, his stomach was twisted into knots and he knew that he couldn't wait any longer. He dropped off his chair and on to one knee so quickly that Carlos looked concerned until he saw what Mitch was holding.

"Will you marry me, mate?" Mitch held out the rings that Carlos thought he'd hidden away.

"Yes."

***** *

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
